This invention relates to hydraulically actuated tools and more particularly to an improved base for a tool used for metal bending.
It has long been desired to avoid the use of hammer applied force for straightening bent metal members. Hydraulic rams have been successfully used for such work. These tools exert extremely high forces on the member to be straightened but a reaction force must be absorbed. Typically, the prior art provides a frame which is permanently installed in or on the structure, e.g., the auto body repair shop, in which the work is performed. Permanent installation of such equipment limits the usefulness of the structure for performing other work. Only metal bending can be performed in places where this equipment is installed.
One approach to providing a portable hydraulic actuated tool which can be easily connected and disconnected from the floor of the structure is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,623, 3,754,427 and 3,869,767-Hunnicutt et al. In these patents, a steel frame is permanently embedded in concrete on the floor of the structure. A base can be secured to this frame. The base has a ball and socket joint for pivoting and rotating the hydraulic ram. The hydraulic ram can be rotated or pivoted to any position desired to apply force to a chain secured to the member to be straightened.
Such systems have been successfully used. However, the cost of the steel frame and its installation in a concrete shop floor is relatively high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide hydraulically operated metal reforming equipment which is economical and safe to operate.